Power amplifiers, to include radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers are ubiquitous in many types of communications. Packaging of power amplifiers in die form has lead to the implementation of various techniques to effect electrical connections to the semiconductor devices as well as to effect paths to dissipate heat. Often, the semiconductor devices are mounted over a printed circuit board (PCB).
Efficient heat transfer from the die through the PCB is required to remove the heat generated by the power amplifier die, which generate significant heat during operation. Moreover, differences between the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches between the power amplifier die and the PCB, can result in significant mechanical stress in the combined structure. As such, it is beneficial to dissipate the heat generated by the power amplifier die to improve performance and reliability of devices that incorporate the power amplifier die.
Often further exacerbating the attempts in known devices to mitigate heat, is the desired to reduce the overall size of electronic components, including power amplifier die. As such, it is desired to have better mitigation of heat in electronic structures and packages that are small compared to predecessor electronic structures and packages.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that overcomes at least the shortcomings of known apparatuses described above.